


A Little Like An Arrangement

by wresie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wresie/pseuds/wresie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young cross dressing Queen Roxas reflects on how he and his husband, King Riku, met. Fell in love. And all the trials that intermingled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Like An Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I started this a loooooong time ago, but I still really want to write out the whole story. I hope everyone enjoy this. Also. This is unbetaed...

Off had come the long blond wig, gone the elegant dress, missing is the hard and cold exterior know as High Queen Roxanne. She is replaced by simply Roxas, lover of High King Riku and loving parent to First Prince Sora age nine, Princess Xion age eight, and Prince Ventus age six. Roxas lounges on his and Riku’s bed, a simple blue silk robe tied closed with a single silk piece covers his lean body. Laying his head back on the cup made from his interlaced fingers he sighs, contented with his life. He has everything he ever wanted; a loving partner, a growing family – the royal family is about to adopt a troubled child by the name of Vanitas whom is also 6, he looks a lot like Xion and Sora so there shouldn’t be many problems. Plus, at the moment, Ventus seems to like him – his mother and sister visit as often as they can, and even though he has to play a woman he has just as much say in politics as Riku if not – at times – more.

Although he remembers a time before he had all of this, he still had much, but he wasn’t quite pleased with his life. Back then it was just living day to day, nothing special ever happened. He smiles to himself. Well nothing ever special happened for a long while. He was raised the only Prince of the Kingdom of Twilight, third most powerful Kingdom in all of the lands. But he must admit that though life was abundant and pleasant… he never truly felt alive…

The door to the room opens; it creaks a little like it does when someone is just peaking before entering. Then almost silent footsteps, the footfall of a hunter, sounds in his ears. Roxas flicks his piercing blue gaze to the intruder, his muscles tense and ready to spring into action if need be, his years of swordplay making his reflexes sharp. But he relaxes when blue meet aquamarine, a gentle smile being sent his way as filtered sunlight hits beautiful silver locks that shift slightly as the other walks over. He smiles back as the man whom had entered comes to kneel next to his resting form. Lazily he lifts his golden lock covered head, glowing like an angel’s halo in the light, and gives a wet kiss to the male. The two stay like that for a short while before the blond lays back, his spikes being pet by a large hand compared to his much more slender one.

He smiles happily before parting his lips to whisper in his un-faked voice, “Missed me, Riku?” A chuckle tickles his ears before the kneeling male crawls onto the bed on top of him, their lips pressing once more. Slender fingers tangle into long, silver strands and a strong set massage the blonde’s scalp while cradling the back of his head. When they pull apart an amused expression passes a crossed the blue of Roxas’ eyes, his tone playful and teasing. “I’ll take that as a no then.”

Riku good heartedly flicks Roxas on the nose causing the younger, smaller male to whine just in the slightest. As aquamarine eyes drink in the pout the King is receiving he sighs, “Of course I missed you… Did you miss me?”

“Mmmm… I’ll have to think about it,” Roxas continues to tease, but with a slight smirk now, knowing if he pushes the right buttons… “I don’t know… You were only gone for, what… Three weeks?”

“Better of missed me, you brat,” Riku says with cheerfulness, rubbing his cheek against Roxas’. But he ends up pulling back after a moment, rolling off of the blond to land on his feet, obviously realizing the bait and not taking it. He then goes off to wash up in the adjoining bathroom, the blond pouting after him.

“Jerk,” Roxas pouts darker and then rolls on his side facing away from the bathroom. While waiting for Riku to return he thinks back on the past... On all the good times, and the bad times… And the day he found out he was going to become a queen along with the events to follow. Every leap of faith, argument, hardship, joy, and finally love…

Hearing the bathroom door open he prepares for more teasing and playful ignoring as well as retorts, but instead his lover walks to his side of the King Sized bed and lays down… facing away from him. A dramatic sigh leaves the blond when he shortly hears gentle snoring, but he can’t blame Riku for falling asleep so quickly. From what he’s heard its hard work going out among the people to keep the peace, not to mention all the stress one must get from having to manage so many treaties with small kingdoms. He sighs to himself as he is left with only his thoughts and he rolls onto his back, staring at the gold and silver nature like paintings adorned ceiling with a half caring expression. With his mind wide awake and his body far from exhausted he realizes it will be a long night being stuck in his old head.

Rolling onto his side he reaches out and plays with his lover’s hair for a moment while thinking to himself. Memories of his past that is long since gone by floating up to him like a lucid daydream. Images of a younger him, much less alright with himself, passes him by and he sighs.

“Was I ever a mess back then. Heh. I never would of once thought I would fall in love with the man most well-known for his cold heart…” The blonde smile softly as the light begins to filter from the room and turning it a cool grey. “Then again... I never thought he would fall in love with me back…”

 

_**_-_-_-_** _

 

**Twelve Years Ago**

A soft knock awoke Roxas from his light slumber in his chambers, his deep blue eyes blinking open to late morning light. Why hadn’t anyone come to wake him at an earlier hour? Surely he’s late for something important… like his studies or sword practice or breakfast or something. Yawning he sits up and runs his fingers roughly through his delicate looking spikes, “Enter.” He calls while only half awake, but he perks right up when he sees his younger sister Namine slip in, a nervous smile on her gentle features. He smiles kindly to her, offering her a space on his full sized bed. She gladly takes it with a soft and almost non-existent “good morning” which Roxas responds to with a halfhearted, “Morning, Nami.”

He watches her as she shifts from one foot to another a couple times, her fingers playing with the tips of her blond locks, her slightly darker and slightly deeper gaze flicking to and fro, as if she wants to ask something. She nibbles on her lower lip before squeaking something out, almost unintelligible noises. But Roxas just gives her a soft smile and a caring gaze; letting her find her words as she gathers the courage to ask him what she wants to. Finally she whispers, “Remember how Aunt Kairi was coming to take you to the Kingdom of Destiny?” Her eyes widen and voice rises to almost a stage whisper on ‘destiny’.

He nods, “Yes, she said she would be here at the end of the month… why?” He asks and then waits, knowing she’ll take some time to respond. Or so he thought because Namine just about burst when she spoke next.

“Wellshe’shereandwaitingforyoudowninthentryhall!” Her words slurred together faster than a cheetah running on three shots of pure caffeine. Her voice is high and panicky, hands flinging to wrap about her big brother as she hugs him tight, tears welling in her big, blue eyes. “Idon’twantyoutogoRoxas! Don’tleave! Please?” The elder blond blinks confusedly before sighing, his arms wrapping around her small shoulders. He shushes softly and runs soothing fingers through her hair, calming her. After a minute or two she’s silently sobbing into his PJs.

“Hey, it’s alright… I’ll come back, promise… Besides,” He smirks down at the stilly tearing Namine who sniffles up at him. “No princess can keep me from this princess, I won’t be gone long, I swear it.”

“On… On y-your honor?”

“On my honor…”

And with that he gets to his feet to escort his sister back out before he goes about getting ready. Once properly dressed and presentable he heads out of his chambers and downstairs for the entrance hall. Upon walking in he sees his red haired aunt chatting with his worried looking mother. Their voices cut short when they hear his approaching footsteps.

“Ah, there ya are, Roxas,” Kairi grins at Roxas, very much like her sister Yuffie would of if she were present, but thankfully the young, blond Prince of the Kingdom of Twilight won’t have to deal with both his aunts. Just the less excitable and more responsible one. His mother on the other hand is present and she exhales in relief when she sees her son.

“Dear Kingdom Hearts, Roxas, were you still asleep when your sister went to fetch you?” Hikaru fusses as she waves her Roxas over, a small frown on her normally bright face. She straightens her son’s jacket before holding him at arm’s length. They stand like that for a minute and then, right when Roxas was about to politely ask if his mother is alright, Hikaru hugs her son tight. “Be good baby, make us all proud! Promise me that? That you’ll do our country good?”

The young prince nods, “Yes. Of course mom.” And he gives his aunt a half pleading look when his mother begins to fuss over him again. The red headed Kairi smirks at him, watching him squirm for a few moments before taking pity on the teen.

“Alright, alright, Hikaru,” She walks the three steps to place a hand onto the Queen’s shoulder. “Don’t smother the boy to death… we need to go.”

“Oh, I know, I know,” The Queen sighs, her strawberry blond hair like a red halo and hazel eyes already leaking tears. But she releases her son, deeming his black and dark blue attire acceptable. “Don’t forget, be polite. Don’t break this royal’s heart… and… be happy, or at least try to be.” Kairi, seeing that her sister is about to fling herself on her son once more, steers Roxas away with a sympathetic look to her little sister.

“Don’t worry, he will be,” She calls and then hisses into the teen’s ear, “ _Come on_.” And the two blot out the door at a polite, but quick pace. Roxas steeling himself as his mother breaks down in the entrance hall. Part of him annoyed his father wasn’t there to support her, although his father is never around when he should be, always dealing with “more important matters” than his family. Right then and there Roxas swore to himself, not for the first time and probably not the last time, that he will never be like his father… that he’ll always be there for his family…

_**_-_-_-_** _

If the ride had been just on horseback things would be moving much faster, but due to the long travel and amount of luggage for the extended stay the traveling duo is forced to travel via carriage. And much to Roxas’ dismay he found it to be one of those more feminine ones, although this was all set up by his mother so he shouldn’t be as upset. Besides the princess may end up liking sensitive guys… or write him off as some form of weakling and send him home packing the moment he steps from the carriage before he could even prove himself. This idea stays burned in his mind as they ride along, Kairi chattering at him about the beautiful royal he’s intended to win the heart of.

“Riku has long and _beautiful silver_ hair and these deep depth and cool colored aquamarine eyes, although the cool becomes a chill when you get to personality,” She gives her right shoulder a shrug. “So much like their father if you ask me… Anyways, their favorite hobbies are archery and swordplay-” yep, he’s totally screwed, she’s gonna send him packing the moment he shows up, if not the moment he enters their capital – “food is lightly seasoned tuna. Riku does, thankfully, enjoy a good drink every now and again. The guards have already passed along that even Rude may have his work cut out for him, although Riku is a bit more light beer drinker and less of a piss tasting liquor chugger, ya know?”

 _Man, this princess sounds more like a man to me… Who did my mom set me up with?_ Roxas wonders to himself as his aunt continues, him losing interest fast. Its only when his aunt chatters out that he’ll need to drop some of his favorite activities in order to keep up appearances does he zone in again.

“Huh? Why?” He asks completely and utterly confused.

The red head blinks at him before sighing, she frowns before asking, “Didn’t you pay attention at all, Roxas?” He nods. “Then why does this come as a shock to you?”

“Well if she’s so – ” his aunt bursts into giggles – “so… so… masculine… what’s so funny?”

“Oh Roxas, baby… Riku isn’t a she,” She giggles. “Riku is the High Prince of Destiny Islands, next in line to the throne.”

“Oh…” He nods, that makes more – “ _Wait._ _**WHAT**_?!”

Kairi nods at him, “See… I _knew_ you weren’t _paying attention_. I said _he_ and _him_ a few times already.” She sighs and pushes her bangs from her face as she thinks of how to explain this situation. “You see… They have gone through _**every**_ _available_ _princess_ from _both large_ and _**small**_ kingdoms a like. _Honestly.._. Even if Namine was of age we wouldn’t let her go through this meeting, Riku is a little too cold for her.”

“Then why am I even-?”

“Mmm! The Prince has announced that gender doesn’t matter to him. And if he ends up with a guy, then fine,” She shrugs as her nephew stares at her in horror. “Of course if Riku _does choose_ a Prince they would have to make _several_ adjustments in order to keep the people from freaking out. Ya know… There being no legitimate heirs and all that.”

Roxas frowns at his aunt, unsure whether to believe her or not. Finally he says calmly, “And if I refuse to go through with any of this?”

“You would dishonor your family, your country? Not to mention make your mother more upset than she already is? No. I know you, Roxas. You wouldn’t do that.”

The blonde sighs.

His aunt is right. Although, it wouldn’t matter he’s sure. No Prince, let alone a High Prince, would want another man as a partner…

Right… RIGHT?!

Panic began to settle in his stomach. He can’t believe his mother let alone his father would stand for something this. Hold on. His father wouldn’t settle for a deal such as this. The blue gaze of the blonde turns steely.

“Wait a minute.” Roxas glares at his aunt. “Does my mother know? Or better yet, my father?” Kairi shifts around uncomfortably for a moment before she lets out a long sigh.

A small shake of her head is the most important answer to him. So he goes to demand they turn around at that moment she has to quickly interject, “Your mother does think that you should try it.” To which he glares harder at her and she sighs once again, shaking her head at her thoughts. Disgust can be heard as she speaks, but it’s also laced with real concern. “No, Roxas. Your father isn’t exactly… _aware_ of what’s going on. He _thinks_ you’re going to visit the Kingdom with me so you can learn how to deal with _foreign politics_. More specific that’s _what he said you were doing_ when your mother tried to ask his option on the offer… He _did hear_ that we would be trying to tie stronger bonds between the two Kingdoms… And wants you to do _everything_ in your power to do so…”

The following silence falls onto them like a thick blanket. Neither speak nor make a sound beyond their own breathing. Finally the blonde hangs his head in defeat. He sighs, his blue eyes full of annoyance, “He’s going to be disappointed no matter what happens then. Perfect.” The red head reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder and gives him a gentle smile.

“I truly am sorry, Roxas.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This is the beginning of Roxas' story. I hope you all liked it~!


End file.
